Before Another Note
by WienGirl
Summary: Relato que muestra a Mello tiempo antes de que Near estuviera a la cabeza de la investigación de KIRA y lo que este encontró respecto al famoso caso de "Homicidios de BB en Los Angeles", caso donde Naomi Misora trabajo mano a mano con L.
1. Chapter 1

_Before "Another Note"_

.

.

**1**

.

.

.

_Casa de Wammy. __Winchester, Inglaterra_

_Dos meses después del caso Kira_

.

.

.

Hicieron falta palabras durante el homenaje hech Watari que había realizado la Casa de Wammy tiempo después del término de caso de Kira. No hubo oportunidad de llevarlo a cabo inmediatamente tras el fallecimiento del talentoso Detective ya que nadie estaba preparado para tal suceso; Roger intento hacer un discurso lo más cercano posible a lo que sentía en ese momento no obstante fue imposible, le faltaban palabras para expresar su profunda pena por esa perdida y más aún que Mello, un joven emocional de catorce años, se había revelado saliéndose del hogar para vivir y actuar por su cuenta.

Lamentablemente Mello había perdido la vida también en la investigación del caso Kira, asunto que tomo en sus manos debido a una competencia personal que tenía con Near. Roger se sintió algo culpable por haberlo dejado irse sin supervisión adulta pero Mello estaba decidido a marcharse y no se lo pensó dos veces; no tuvo noticias de él en los años posteriores y a su salida salvo lo que Near le llegó a comentar cuando el caso Kira concluyó y este volvió a la casa de Wammy.

—Vivió por su cuenta en Los Ángeles y no tuve noticias de él hasta su vuelta a Japón cuando fue a visitarme para darme información respecto a ciertos detalles ocultos que había encontrado en las evidencias del caso Kira—eso fue lo comentado por Near quien se limitó a dar esa información tan escueta y no decir más.

—Entiendo, gracias Near.

Near no mentía y seguramente no tuvo noticias de Mello en todo ese tiempo ni en los años anteriores a su auto asignación al caso Kira. Los dos jóvenes más competitivos entre todos los chicos de la casa Wammy, desde que se conocieron, habían vivido en medio de una feroz lucha de intelectos y astucia siempre demostrándose quién era el mejor, quien podía resolver las cosas en menor tiempo e incapaces de trabajar en equipo durante el tiempo que vivieron bajo el mismo techo ya que ambos deseaban ser elegidos como el nuevo "L". Sin embargo el mismo Mello sabía que el más cercano a tal papel era Near y no él.

—Disculpe que lo moleste—el mayordomo de la casa golpeó la puerta con cuidado de no interrumpir nada y extendió la mano mostrando un paquete—, acaba de llegar esto. Está dirigido a Near y viene desde Estados Unidos.

—Gracias, yo lo recibiré.

Roger observó el paquete con cuidado muy extrañado. Muy aparte de su procedencia, la fecha de matasellos arriba de la dirección del destinatario tenia fecha de hacia dos meses lo cual resultaba muy extraño ya que en ese tiempo debió haber sido entregado. Probablemente estuvo perdido en el correo todo ese tiempo y apenas lo habían encontrado pensó Roger y al no encontrar nada más llamativo en el envoltorio del paquete llamo a Near sin demora para entregárselo.

—Esto fue enviado para ti desde Estados Unidos, tiene dos meses de retraso. Debió llegar justo al finalizar el caso Kira —comento Roger desde su escritorio mirando a Near por encima de sus gafas mientras el jovencito estaba sentado en el piso analizando el paquete.

Near encontraba medianamente extraño aquel envío no obstante al leer con cuidado el remitente vio que provenía de Los Angeles y que fue puesto en el correo dos meses atrás, supo enseguida quien pudo haberlo mandado y el retraso bien podría deberse a una simple pérdida en la oficina de correos o algo más…

—Mello… —pensó con interés— Gracias Roger.

Sin decir más se retiró del despacho dejando a Roger sumido en sus pensamientos, no era el momento de reprocharle que debía tener más cuidado con ese tipo de envíos de procedencia dudosa puesto que no se sabía que podía contener o quien pudo haberlo enviado, de no haberse imaginado de quien era no lo habría aceptado en ninguna circunstancia.

.

No necesitaba ser un genio para deducir que lo que hubiera enviado Mello era de vital importancia, solo que antes de abrirlo era imposible saber si aún estaba relacionado al caso Kira aunque eso no era posible. ¿Por qué habría enviado Mello el paquete directo a la casa de Wammy a sabiendas que conocía la dirección de sus oficinas secretas tanto en Nueva York como en Japón? Carecía de sentido si lo pensaba con calma.

—¿Cómo anticipaste que yo estaría en la casa de Wammy justo por estas fechas? —la única posibilidad que tenía en la cabeza sería el que el envío se hubiera hecho justo antes de que muriera, un día antes tal vez, quizás Mello calculo el tiempo exacto de envío y pidió se programara para dos meses después anticipando que el caso Kira ya hubiera terminado.

Durante la investigación hubiera sido algo ilógico hacérselo llegar via correo puesto que si tenia forma de contactarlo como lo había comentado con Roger: simplemente llego acompañado por la agente de la CIA que trabajaba para la SPK y a quien forzó a llevarlo hasta su presencia a punta de pistola. De haber llegado vía correo el personal de SPK habría sospechado del mensajero, del servicio de mensajería y del contenido mismo tal y como Near había hecho minutos atrás.

—Este paquete debe ser algo totalmente distinto entonces… —pensó Near comenzando a quitar los envoltorios y plásticos que rodeaban la caja de tamaño mediano sin demasiada prisa ya que nadie entraría en la habitación donde se hallaba al menos el resto del día.

Sentado en el suelo sobre la gruesa alfombra con unas tijeras en mano retiró hasta el último plástico que cubría la caja hasta abrirla justo por la mitad de la tapa encontrándose con más plásticos que cubrían totalmente lo que sea que hubiera en su interior. Al sacar de la caja el paquete perfectamente envuelto paso las tijeras por en medio de la envoltura para irla retirando poco a poco con cuidado de no atravesar el contenido. Lo que resguardaba aquel envoltorio tan celosamente fue una sorpresa para Near quien se habría esperado algo un tanto diferente: adentro había una libreta negra, algo así como un diario y muy similar a la libreta asesina.

—¿Otra death note acaso? —con dudas en la cabeza abrió las primeras páginas de aquel cuaderno encontrándose con algo muy distinto a lo que había visto en los meses anteriores: eran textos escritos por Mello puesto que Near reconoció su caligrafía enseguida, la letra del joven poblaba casi todas las páginas de la libreta. Lo escrito no eran nombres de personas según vio en una rápida ojeada, al tiempo que un papel se deslizo del interior cayendo justo al lado de Near quien lo observó con curiosidad levantando y leyendo lo que venía escrito en aquella hoja torpemente doblada.

"_Near:_

_Para cuando leas esta nota seguramente ya no estaré vivo. Kira, el asesino estrafalario, encontrará la forma de sacarme de la jugada, lo sé. Bueno, eso ya no importa sino lo que está en esta libreta. _

_Debo aclararte que no se trata de una Death Note como las que vimos durante el caso Kira sino algo diferente. Mientras estuve en Estados Unidos me encontré con un caso muy interesante resuelto por L. Se a la perfección que los diarios le dieron la cobertura local debida pero creo que es un caso que pasó desapercibido a los ojos del mundo y quiero hacer justicia al trabajo hecho por L._

_Fue una injusticia que Kira lo haya matado solo por probar ser el mejor de todos los asesinos conocidos de la historia. Fue un asesino y fue divertido tratar de encontrarlo mientras ambos probábamos quien era el mejor pero logro ganarme y es por eso que te mando este texto con la investigación que yo hice de los datos más importantes del asesino BB de Los Ángeles y tengo algo que pedirte._

_Llévalo a las editoriales y que se sepa que fue L y no el FBI quien resolvió este caso, que L tomo las riendas de la investigación ya que la policía no podía resolverlo por falta de pistas y tiempo. Es la justicia que pido para L a través de este escrito que yo mismo elaboré mientras estaba en Japón con Matt investigando a Misa Amane._

_Por cierto, seguro te estas preguntando por qué mandé la libreta a la casa de Wammy. Eso fue porque con las pistas que yo te di seguramente resolviste el caso de Kira y ya estás de regreso ahí. Debo reconocer que competir siempre fue parte de mi proceso de mejora como investigador, pero al final trabajando juntos pudiste resolver el caso y estoy feliz de que se haya hecho justicia. Es lo que tengo que decirte._

_Mucha suerte de ahora en adelante._

_Mello_"

Jamás se lo hubiera imaginado. Por supuesto que había leído del caso BB, claro que conocía los detalles de las tres víctimas asesinadas por él pero lo que nunca imagino es que Mello hubiera rescatado la información y vaciado sus conclusiones o el caso completo en un texto. ¿Qué clase de texto podría ser y como consiguió toda esa información si bien no paso mucho tiempo en Estados Unidos como para ponerse a recopilar todo? Pero, sobre todo, que información habría en esa libreta que el mundo pudiera leer y que no fuera a comprometer la confidencialidad de la casa Wammy o la identidad de L en sí, si es que hubiera alguna referencia.

Lo otro que llamo su atención fueron las palabras del joven, era increíblemente orgulloso por lo que el que haya dicho algo así, aunque fuera por escrito, era la clara muestra de que algo había madurado y reconocía que no era el ser más inteligente sobre el planeta. Con cuidado y sin abrirlo miro la libreta negra que tenia en sus manos una y otra vez. Sabía de la enorme admiración que sentía Mello hacia L y lo fuerte que fue para él enterarse de su muerte, aunque no lo hubiera demostrado como tal delante de Roger.

Mello jamás demostraba ese tipo de sentimientos delante de nadie aunque solía llevarse por sus emociones casi todo el tiempo y era presa de arrebatos de enojo o euforia que no lograba controlar.

Afuera comenzaba a llover mientras Near abría la libreta y revisaba su contenido antes de tomar una decisión respecto al destino de esta enviada por su difunto colega.

.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

***Notas**: una historia breve previa a la publicación de la novela "Death Note: another note".


	2. Chapter 2

_Before "Another Note"_

.

.

**2**

.

.

.

_Estados Unidos_

_Dos años y medio antes de enviarle la libreta a Near_

.

.

.

Mello llego a Estados Unidos una mañana como polizón en un avión de mensajería proveniente de Europa puesto que no tenía interés en gastar en un boleto de avión y, de inmediato, busco como moverse en el país así como conseguir contactos que le sirvieran para su propósito: competir con Near por la captura de Kira. Sabía que tenía sus oficinas en algún punto de Nueva York y por eso había viajado hasta allá con toda la intensión de enfrentarlo cara a cara pero competir con él en el plano mental era mucho más divertido. No es necesario perder el tiempo en enfrentamientos inútiles si lo podía hacer con pruebas y acciones desde cualquier parte del país.

Mientras planeaba su estrategia debía trasladarse a otro sitio primero. La razón por la cual había ido hasta ese país en primer lugar: quería investigar algo desde hacía tiempo, incluso antes de dejar la casa de Wammy, su mente estaba puesta en indagar sobre un tema en particular que llamo su atención desde que escuchó hablar de eso por primera vez de la boca del mismo L mucho tiempo antes del caso Kira y tiempo antes de conocer la existencia de las Death Note. Esto había despertado mucho interés en Mello en querer llegar más allá y descubrir todo lo que había acontecido en aquella ocasión con aquel caso tan interesante.

—Debo llegar a los Ángeles cuanto antes para aprovechar el tiempo y hacer las dos cosas a la vez— por un lado era investigar aquel asunto y, por otro lado, era juntar algún grupo que trabajara a su favor para forzar el caso Kira y al asesino a revelarse. Era más fácil si lo hacía en grupo ya que no podría él solo con lo que tenía planeado.

Sin perder ni un minuto más se dirigió a buscar un medio de transporte que lo llevara hasta su destino sin ser descubierto. No viajaba con papeles falsos ni nada puesto que poco antes de salir de la casa Wammy le habían tramitado su pasaporte y, posterior a su salida, realizo un viaje hasta Londres donde vivió en barrios bajos teniendo contacto frecuente con algunos ladrones y criminales muy hábiles, a quienes ayudaba con sus problemas entre bandas locales y traficantes de drogas, a cambio de que le consiguieran apoyo económico para tenerlo como reserva para viajar a Estados Unidos por sus propios medios en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

En cuanto conseguía lo que quería, denunciaba a la policía al grupo criminal en turno con el mayor de los secretos y al día siguiente de su captura solo iban apareciendo en los titulares del diario "_The Daily Telegraph_" que varias bandas de criminales peligrosos habían sido entregadas a las autoridades por un héroe anónimo. La policía llevaba tiempo tratando de capturar a todos estos grupos, pero siempre habían encontrado el modo de salirse con la suya y solo pagar pequeñas fianzas. No obstante, con una sola llamada anónima por parte de Mello fue suficiente para que les fueran poniendo las manos encima y los mandaran a prisión.

Como optimizaba costos lo más que podía llego hasta los Ángeles sin mayores complicaciones usando un sencillo vuelo que transportaba mensajería que salió mucho más económico que un boleto desde Londres hasta ahí. Las cosas iban en marcha hasta ese momento.

.

La ventaja de estar en una ciudad de esa magnitud era el anonimato, podía andar por las calles sin que nadie lo mirara ya fuera por su modo de vestir, de caminar o lo que fuera; las extravagancias estaban permitidas en una ciudad como esa y él sacaría provecho de todos esos recursos a su alcance.

Logro establecerse en una calle de bajo nivel muy cerca del centro de los Ángeles con ayuda de un par de criminales de la Zona a quienes ayudo con una banda rival y quienes le pagaron lo suficiente para que él pudiera buscar un sitio deshabitado muy cerca de Winston ST. Lo que le interesaba a Mello, mucho más que el nivel de la zona era la cercanía con la Biblioteca Central de la ciudad; esto por la finalidad de tener la información que requería a la mano ya que no deseaba perder tiempo en traslados mientras planeaba su táctica para llegar a Kira así como recopilaba la información respecto al "_Caso de homicidios de BB en los Ángeles_".

B.B el asesino que L venia rastreando desde hacía tiempo y que quería capturar sin demora puesto que ya llevaba tres víctimas por lo que era indispensable predecir, y evitar, el cuarto homicidio. En esa ocasión trabajo de la mano de Naomi Misora, otra víctima de Kira y sus ansias de poder mundial. Nadie sabía que había ocurrido con la joven, solo que su cuerpo fue encontrado sin vida así nada más en alguna parte Japón sin ninguna señal de agresión externa solo la de un aparente suicidio; era evidente que Kira la había quitado del camino, según sabia la joven era muy buena investigadora, así como excelente elemento del FBI por lo que no era creíble, en ninguna circunstancia, que ella se hubiera quitado la vida. La versión oficial de su muerte fue "_asesinato_" descartando que la muerte de su prometido Raye Penber hubiera tenido algo que ver en sus decisiones.

—Kira puede jugar todo lo que quiera —pensó Mello con desprecio—, al final seré yo quien lo atrape y lo entregue a la justicia. Voy a ganarle en su propio juego, vengaré la muerte de L —rio escandalosamente antes de salir de su escondite e internarse en las ajetreadas calles de la ciudad.

Su destino era la Biblioteca Central.

.

Rastrear el caso de BB no era cosa complicada puesto que casi todo lo relevante al ojo público estaba documentado en los principales diarios de la ciudad y estos, a su vez, estaban recopilados en la sección hemerográfica de la biblioteca. Mello empezaría por ahí a revisarlos uno a uno juntando las principales notas y encabezados donde BB estuviera mencionado. En diarios como "_Los Angeles Post_" o "_The Daily Hollywood_" se habló durante varias semanas incluso meses de las hazañas macabras de BB, solo había que ir hacia atrás en el tiempo de las publicaciones y los titulares brincaban por sí mismos. El joven leyó con cuidado cada nota y en ninguna, por ninguna parte, se veía el nombre de L. Del auténtico investigador de esos homicidios donde la policía había perdido el interés y dejado de investigar al considerarlo ya un crimen sin resolver y dejándolos como "_victimas de suicidio_".

En ese punto L no perdió la esperanza ya que atrapar a BB era importante para él también según recordaba Mello en una de las pocas ocasiones que pudo hablar con L en persona.

—El caso se ha complicado un poco —decía durante una visita rápida a la casa de Wammy donde fue interceptado por Mello—, la cantidad de pistas rebuscadas que no llevan a nada es enorme. Pareciera que se burla de todos los que han querido investigar sus crímenes, en especial de mi…

—Es probable porque sabe que no puede ponerte en jaque tan fácil —exclamó un sorprendido Mello dejando ver una amplia sonrisa—, es más sencillo burlarse y crear un ambiente confuso para despistarte.

—Mas bien pienso que quiere ponerme a prueba… —dijo L de repente muy pensativo— Hay gran porcentaje que indica que desea burlarse de mi directamente, pero hay leves indicios de que quiere probarme; estoy seguro de que quiere decirle al mundo que es mucho mejor que yo. Que está a la cabeza de la situación creando escenas del crimen confusas cargadas de elementos que no tienen relación con nada.

—¿De casualidad tienes idea de quien se trata, es decir tienes alguna pista de su oficio, a que pudiera dedicarse para hacer semejante cosa…? —pregunto el jovencito con gran interés tras oír que L se lo estaba tomando muy personal.

—No estoy totalmente seguro, pero… toda mi mente está puesta en llegar al fondo de esto. Tengo una corazonada respecto a su identidad que espero no se haga realidad. En verdad espero que se trate de alguien muy diferente…

Nunca le menciono como tal que corazonada era pero sí que todo indicaba ser una competencia entre BB y L por ver quién era el mejor. En ese punto Mello dedujo que L sabia la identidad de BB, estaba totalmente seguro sin embargo L no lo podía desenmascarar así como así, sería un insulto. Debía investigarlo apropiadamente cayendo en aquel juego ya que había un porcentaje muy bajo, pero existente, de que en realidad no fuera BB quien ejecuto los asesinatos sino la mente maestra detrás de estos y que otro hubiera actuado bajo sus órdenes.

Tal vez BB eran las siglas de una asociación criminal y no de un asesino como tal, de alguien que mata en soledad. Era vital descubrir esa información que la policía simplemente había decidido ignorar y que hubiera sido de gran ayuda en su momento.

El joven había conseguido una libreta negra nueva donde iba apuntando sus pensamientos y conclusiones acerca de lo que llevaba leído del caso en los diarios. Lo que no hallaba como encajar en ese momento era la entrada de Misora en el juego así que intento armar un cronograma de los hechos comenzando con la primera muerte: nombre, ubicación, fechas importantes y empezó a comparar con las notas de los diarios.

Necesitaba encontrar la coincidencia en donde la policía deja el caso y Naomi Misora entra en escena, el problema venia con la información que tenía a la mano. Había logrado encontrar varios datos de las victimas, el orden de los sucesos y donde ocurrieron, pero el problema es que solo llegaron a la tercera víctima y ahí paro todo llegando a la conclusión que todos habían cometido "_suicidio_".

—Es casi seguro que Misora haya entrado en escena luego de la muerte de la tercera víctima. En el punto exacto donde la policía tiene tantas pistas que no puede ya trabajar ni sacar conclusiones—pensó Mello muy resuelto—. Los diarios dejan de mencionar a BB justo en esta fecha y vuelven a hacer mención hasta que se encuentra a la cuarta víctima identificada como un hombre anónimo, un _John Doe_, para luego dejar de mencionar a BB de forma permanente.

Esa información jamás la pudo preguntar a L ya que dejo de verlo porque este inicio la cacería contra Kira no mucho después de su última visita. No quedaba más que sacarle a los diarios tanto como pudiera mientras estuviera viviendo en Los Angeles. Como pudo lleno las páginas de su libreta con datos y más datos que iba encontrando en las pocas fotografías de las escenas de los crímenes puestas en los titulares no obstante, aun con la ayuda de una lupa no pudo ver más allá para armarlas.

La pésima calidad de esas fotos que principalmente mostraban cuerpos mutilados olvidando lo demás lo estaba desesperando. Necesitaba esas fotos para armar el caso lo más que se pudiera y, de paso, ver si sería capaz de resolverlo por sus propios medios. De encontrar la conexión entre L y BB que tanto llenaba su curiosidad.

—Es obvio donde encontraré toda la información que me falta pero debo pensar como obtenerla sin ser descubierto —saco una barra de chocolate que llevaba bajo la chaqueta y tomándose un descanso de tanta lectura y apuntes dio una mordida haciendo que esta crujiera bajo sus dientes.

Por un momento sintió que la cabeza le estallaría luego de meterle tanta información, en ese momento noto que ya era bastante tarde. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y seguramente la biblioteca estaría próxima a cerrar. Había pasado un día entero leyendo todos los diarios en la ciudad donde se mencionaba el caso pero la información se había agotado. No había más que buscar ahí.

Era momento de hacer una visita a la comisaría más cercana y buscar aliados para sacar de los despachos de la policía los expedientes del caso BB.

.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

Gracias por leer.

~Wien.


	3. Chapter 3

_Before "Another Note"_

.

.

**3**

.

.

.

_Los Ángeles_

_Tres semanas después_

.

.

.

Había pasado varios días observando a un par de criminales menores que tenían una relación muy interesante con la policía. Aquellos hombres que pareciera estaban a punto de llegar a la mediana edad se reunían a pocas calles de su destartalado departamento en la calle Winston ST ubicado dentro de un edificio sucio, viejo y con pocos habitantes, pero lo suficientemente discreto para no llamar la atención y ahí tenía todo lo que necesitaba: un portátil, un sofá donde sentarse, chocolate en abundancia, unos binoculares y servicios como luz o agua así como una conexión a internet para poder hackear las cuentas de la policía de ser necesario no obstante necesitaba ciertos datos para hacer esto último.

Acercarse a los maleantes que tenía en mente no suponía un problema ya que los había seguido una mañana muy temprano para averiguar donde trabajaban y, para su fortuna, no estaban muy lejos de su ubicación y, de hecho, en su vida diaria sus actividades no eran criminales sino totalmente opuestas: eran empleados en la oficina de un gran y lujoso corporativo que tenia un par de guardias de seguridad, entre otros, que fueron policías antes de terminar como cuerpo de seguridad en ese interesante edificio.

Dos criminales y dos expolicías en el mismo lugar. Dos criminales totalmente rutinarios que se reunían en un prestigioso gimnasio a la misma hora, su rutina duraba hora y media exactamente para concluir y dirigirse en sus costosos vehículos a sus empleos. Sus horas de almuerzo eran más o menos a las mismas horas e iban a los mismos sitios: restaurantes costosos básicamente; su hora de salida era la más variable ya que podían salir en punto de su horario o bien un par de horas más tarde.

Mello estudio el Corporativo en cuestión durante varios días así como a ciertas gentes en él: una empresa de telecomunicaciones que proveía servicios de internet a empresas entre su portafolios. El joven sonrió satisfecho al descubrir esta información, nada más que adecuado para lo que tenia planeado hacer y, al tener estos contactos con la policía, podría accesar a los datos que requería para hackear alguna de las computadoras de la comisaria o bien ingresar sin problemas a la zona de archivo muerto y buscar lo referente al caso de BB.

—Las cosas se están acomodando de forma muy interesante —pensó con triunfo.

.

La compañía "_RB-Telecom Corp_" estaba ubicada muy cerca del centro de negocios de L.A. Habían puesto el Corporativo ahí en vez de la bonita zona aledaña a Hollywood por indicación del dueño de la empresa. Ramsey Baldwel, dueño y presidente de la compañía, eligió quedarse en el centro por su cercanía a muchos clientes corporativos que eran su principal objetivo; estaba más que seguro de que su equipo de hábiles Directivos y Managers hacían un trabajo estupendo y no tenia intensiones de seguir los consejos de inversionistas pretensiosos ubicados en el bullicio de Hollywood o los pomposos de Santa Mónica. Durante el año corriente su empresa había facturado miles de millones de dólares y la cosa iba para mejor con el ingreso de la compañía en el mercado de Wall Street.

Vio con satisfacción los reportes con los resultados de las nuevas contrataciones junto con las renovaciones de servicios y los números eran una maravilla. Seguramente podría competir en ingresos con el dueño de la principal compañía de Software del país y esperaba que, en poco tiempo, la más prestigiosa revista de negocios lo pusiera en la portada de su siguiente edición con el titular "_El Empresario más joven y rico de América_".

—A este paso esa idea será una realidad, en poco tiempo estaré por encima de los grandes empresarios de este país —pensaba mientras sus ojos repasaban todos los premios de excelencia al servicio, innovación, etc. Que colgaban de su brillante y blanca pared cubriendo gran parte de esta desde la ventana hasta la puerta finamente enmarcados para hacerlos resaltar.

El sonido de su teléfono móvil lo saco de sus ensoñaciones de forma abrupta, miro el aparato colocado sobre su escritorio y, al no reconocer el número, lo dejo sin atender la llamada. Seguramente seria algún banco que llamaba para ofrecer servicios. Odiaba que no lo dejaran en paz y que llamaran personas oportunistas que no entendían lo valioso que era el tiempo de alguien como él. En cuanto el dispositivo dejo de sonar volvió a sus reportes mientras tomaba la primera taza de café matutino.

El aparato sonó una segunda, una tercera y una cuarta vez repiqueteando con furia sobre la superficie del escritorio, Ramsey espero un poco dejándolo sonar ya que era exactamente el mismo número que llamaba de forma insistente y noto que ahora sonó un par de veces más. ¿Quién podría ser que era tan urgente? Lo curioso era que lo llamaba a él directamente y no a su asistente como era costumbre. Molesto toco el botón del intercomunicador escuchando enseguida la voz de su asistente al otro lado.

—Si Ramsey —se oyó la voz cantarina de la joven.

—Ven un momento Betsy.

—En seguida.

Esa mañana Besty, su asistente, se veía de muy buen humor y lucia mucho mejor que otras mañanas tanto que llevaba un alegre vestido de corte A floreado cuando, por lo general, vestia traje sastre como las otras asistentes del Corporativo. Entro al despacho sin perder tiempo llevando una libreta por si requería hacer anotaciones acomodándose las gafas de marco azul que hacían juego con sus ojos detrás de su cabello suelto y claro.

—¿Qué necesitas que revisemos hoy? —pregunto jovial y dispuesta a trabajar.

—Necesito que revises este número telefónico —Ramsey tomo un papelito en blanco apuntando el número desde la pantalla de su teléfono móvil—, no sé quién ha estado llamándome con insistencia desde esta mañana y quiero que revises en tu teléfono si este número aparece en tu registro de llamadas. Sino lo tienes llama a la gente de Soporte y pídeles que lo bloqueen, no quiero recibir más llamadas.

—Claro… —la joven lo miro extrañada ya que, evidentemente, no se esperaba esa indicación. Miro lo escrito en el papel y sin decir nada más lo colocó en su libreta— ¿Algo más que requieras que revise?

—Llama a Collins y Harper, necesito hablar con ellos —pidió con amabilidad pero autoritario como solía ser.

—Ahora mismo —la joven salió rápidamente y Ramsey la escucho hacer la llamada por teléfono indicando que el gran jefe los necesitaba en su despacho enseguida poco antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Ramsey volvió a sus reportes e informes mientras miraba de reojo como en su teléfono móvil volvía a aparecer el mismo número que no dejaba de sonar causando que este impacientara, en unos momentos más pediría a Besty que presionara a la gente de Soporte para que impidieran que ese fastidioso número lo siguiera molestando.

.

Collins y Harper eran dos tipos enormes que se veían casi idénticos pese a que sus apariencias físicas eran un tanto diferentes. Ambos tenían una altura considerable y gustaban vestir trajes costosos, tal vez demasiado para su paga mensual, así como ambos eran conocidos por ser los más pretensiosos de todo el Corporativo e igualmente los menos agradables para convivir. Sin embargo eso era lo que menos preocupaba a ambos hombres. Lo verdaderamente importante era mantener la posición ante el gran Jefe a quien era prioritario e indispensable impresionar y tener contento todo el tiempo.

Ambos acudieron al llamado para dar inicio a una junta, seguramente importante, esa mañana.

Ramsey se sentó en la pequeña salita de reuniones en su despacho esperando a sus dos mejores colaboradores, quienes habían cerrado el último gran e importante contrato, con una renombrada empresa de Medios Digitales ubicada al otro lado del país y que solicitaba la mejor infraestructura posible para dar servicio a su gran cartera de clientes; pagarían cientos de miles de dólares por un contrato de solo un año y habían firmado por tres. Baldwel observó la decoración a su alrededor pensando en los buenos ingresos de la compañía, por lo mismo, gustaba de poner arte muy costoso en la decoración de su despacho, cuanto más costoso mejor porque le llenaba de satisfacción personal que sus juntas con gente importante de otros corporativos lo vieran como todo un presidente, como la cabeza de la importante compañía que poseía y se maravillaran de las finas obras de arte que lo rodeaban en su dia a dia.

Sus dos mejores chicos llegaron justo en ese momento.

—Muchachos, estoy muy contento de verlos luego de las grandes noticias de esta semana —comenzó a decir jovialmente mientras les indicaba que tomaran asiento—. El gran negocio que se acaba de cerrar representa uno de los mejores contratos que tenemos y, por mucho, el más prometedor a largo plazo. Sus esfuerzos le han dado a esta compañía grandes ingresos y tanto la junta directiva como yo estamos muy contentos con su trabajo.

Collins, escuchaba con gran regocijo a Ramsey deleitándose con cada palabra de su discurso. No había nada más que disfrutara que su jefe le diera algún merecido reconocimiento señalando constantemente su gran desempeño como colaborador y, esperaba, que ese puesto vacío en la Dirección Comercial fuera suyo en breve. Se reacomodo en la silla con satisfacción quitando un par de pelusas de su costoso traje color gris Oxford que resaltaba sus ojos claros y cabello rubio sin perder ni una sola de las adulaciones de Ramsey.

Harper, al igual, se reacomodo en la silla quitando una pelusa de su traje claro y costoso que contrastaba con el tono oscuro de su piel y su camisa roja. Esperaba que dentro de todo el discurso de Ramsey fuera a promoverlo a ese codiciado puesto en la Dirección Comercial; tener el puesto de Director Comercial sería un gran brinco en su carrera ya que ahora mismo ostentaba un puesto Gerencial pero sus ojos habían estado en la silla del despacho de esa jugosa vacante desde que su anterior Jefe directo saliera de la compañía. No mucho tiempo atrás.

—Esta noche será el anuncio del nuevo Director Comercial, quiero que ambos estén ahí pese a la premura con la que les estoy avisando. Betsy les hará llegar el _meeting_ con la dirección del restaurante. La cita es a las 7 y espero que asistan. Podría haberles mandado un sencillo correo pero ameritaba el aviso en persona —les estrechó la mano nuevamente.

—Cuenta con ello Ramsey —afirmo Collins dejando ver su amplia y blanca sonrisa ante el apretón de manos cargado de hipocresía.

Harper no pudo responder de inmediato ya que su teléfono estaba zumbando como loco, al mirar rápidamente el display del dispositivo vio que era un número desconocido y optó por ignorarlo.

—Estaremos ahí puntuales Ramsey —Harper le estrechó la mano con efusividad mostrando su mejor sonrisa. Uno siempre debía ser carismático y seguro delante del jefe.

—No falten, ahí los veo.

Ambos salieron alegremente del despacho de Ramsey cerrando la puerta tras de sí mientras Besty los veía ir jovialmente por el pasillo y dentro de su bolso el teléfono móvil sonaba con insistencia.

.

Mello sabia ser paciente, siempre lo había sido pese a sus descontroladas emociones y tenia dominado como serlo, especialmente, en situaciones como esa. No necesitaba acosar a sus objetivos solo dejar que, al menos uno, cayera para poder llegar a los demás sin problemas y obtener lo que necesitaba para su plan. No requería meterse con la organización completa simplemente necesitaba fondos, lealtad y acceso a los archivos de la policía de forma ilimitada; financiamiento básicamente y, no deseaba, caer tan bajo como para robar un banco ya que eso le traería muchos problemas.

Con eso podría probar sus habilidades de convencimiento se decía mirándose al espejo y él no tendría que dar la cara siquiera o meter un dedo en la operación sucia, ellos lo harían por él. Tomo el teléfono móvil nuevamente y comenzó a llamar a los cuatro números que tenia registrados, al menos uno debería responder. En un futuro no muy lejano deseaba ponerle la mano encima a Kira y ejercicios como ese serían de vital ayuda para chantajearlo; si, aun siendo el criminal disfrazado de salvador más grande de la historia, estaba convencido de que podría lograr su captura.

—Es un hecho que Near dirigirá la investigación oficial del caso Kira como nuevo "L". Lo que él no sabe es que ya le llevo cierta ventaja al salir a las calles a ver cómo funciona el mundo de los criminales, tomando toda la experiencia posible y la que tendré al ponerle la mano encima a los expedientes del caso B.B —miro su amplia sonrisa en el espejo—. Mi mente no solo trabaja como si todo fueran rompecabezas.

.

Joseph Collins estaba en su despacho terminando una información cuando vio que estaba cayendo la tarde, había pasado todo el día organizando y elaborando ese reporte que no presto atención al paso del tiempo. En ese momento reviso su teléfono celular y ahí estaba: nuevamente ese misterioso número de teléfono. Lo observó con detenimiento tentado a devolver la llamada no obstante espero, un pensamiento apareció dentro de su cabeza pero fue eliminado enseguida tras ver un mensaje de texto de Harper preguntando si ya estaba listo puesto que saldrían a la cena con Ramsey en unos minutos.

—"Dame dos minutos, casi termino un reporte" —respondió rápidamente mediante mensaje de texto, no obstante su concentración ya había sido interrumpida por aquel molesto número de teléfono que no dejaba de aparecer en el display.

Lo observo con detenimiento analizando de donde pudieran estarle marcando. Comenzó con la clave de larga distancia "+44" seguido del número "0" y un "20". Se tomo un momento para intentar indagar de donde era ese número buscando rápidamente en la internet y, dado el poco tiempo del que disponía, solo logro dar con que era la clave de llamadas del Reino Unido, de Londres específicamente, poniendo en su rostro una mueca de fastidio.

—Seguramente se trata de algún idiota sin nada que hacer… —se dijo con total hastió casi enfado buscando en la red la página de su compañía telefónica para pedir le bloquearan ese número—No conozco a ningún imbécil en Inglaterra como para que me estén llamando —lo dejo apuntado en un listado de pendientes para pedirle a la gente de Soporte que buscaran el modo de que le bloquearan esas fastidiosas llamadas que impedían que entraran otras mas importantes como la de una buena negociación, un posible cliente, etc.

Apago el equipo, dejando el escritorio tal cual lo tenia. Tomo su chaqueta guardando el teléfono móvil dentro del bolsillo interior y salió del despacho apagando la luz para encontrarse con Raymond Harper en el pasillo.

—¿Todo bien? —Harper lo observo con detenimiento mientras salía de su despacho.

—Todo bien, ¿por qué la pregunta?

—Deberías ver tu cara, como si te hubieras enterado de algo horrible —indico Harper sin darle tanta importancia.

—Que va, para nada. Por cierto, vamos a darnos prisa en llegar al auto ya que necesito preguntarte algo importante —Collins se empezaba a preocupar por otros temas ajenos al trabajo y que también requerían atención inmediata.

—¿Sobre qué? —ambos empezaron a encaminarse al ascensor.

—Sobre el "_negocio_", ya sabes cuál —susurró rápidamente.

—Vamos. Hablamos abajo.

Para su buena fortuna, a esas horas quedaba muy poca gente laborando asi que podían hablar con un poco más de libertad no obstante el secreto y cuidado de esa información era vital ya que las cámaras de seguridad lo captaban todo desde su salida de sus lugares de trabajo hasta el paso de sus automóviles por el estacionamiento; no lo tenían seguro pero era casi un hecho que esos ojos vigilantes captaban el audio y sonido en pasillos, corredores y escaleras.

Ramsey había pedido se colocaran por todas partes, se sabia de sobra que era muy desconfiado incluso de su personal más allegado como su asistente o su chofer.

Ambos bajaron en silencio en el ascensor esperando salir del edificio. Se irían en el auto de Harper para poder hablar en privacidad. Los dos tenían los mejores lugares en el estacionamiento para Gerentes, Collins mucho había peleado porque le dieran lugar en el Estacionamiento 1 sin resultados positivos aunque el sitio era bueno en general. Al llegar a ese piso quiso hablar con Harper pero noto el ojo vigilante en la esquina el cubo del ascensor y espero un momento hasta entrar al lujoso deportivo de Harper y que este saliera del edificio.

—Ramsey ha incrementado la seguridad… —comenzó a decir ya mucho mas aliviado.

—Si, mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado —Harper no aceleraba ya que el trafico se veía venir metros más adelante.

—Desde la salida de Matthew…

El antiguo Director Comercial había salido por un tema que se mantuvo en secreto para el resto de los empleados relacionado a secretos comerciales, la versión oficial era que este había encontrado un nuevo empleo con mejor salario pero los Gerentes más altos sabían de los negocios sucios que este Directivo mantuvo por debajo del agua que le generaron cientos de miles de dolares, razón por la cual este salio enseguida a enfrentar una dura demanda y la seguridad se había incrementado exponencialmente.

—Si Ramsey se llega a enterar de nuestras actividades… —comenzó a decir Harper.

—No se tiene porque enterar, además la vida que tengamos fuera de la oficina no le incumbe a ese pomposo prepotente. Mientras no mezclemos lo demás con el trabajo, todo estará bien.

—Realmente crees que no se dará cuenta en algún momento. Todo el dia he estado recibiendo llamadas de un numero raro, tal vez mando contratar a un investigador para sacarnos alguna información.

—¿A ti también te han llamado?

—Si… el mismo número que empieza con +44 que me ha acosado desde hace días —Harper no quitaba las manos del volante pero se le veía muy consternado—, debe ser gente de Ramsey. No tengo otra explicación.

—Honestamente no he respondido a esas llamadas. Investigué y es un numero de otro país, ¿realmente piensas que él haya contratado servicios de investigación en el extranjero?

—Por supuesto que si. Ramsey es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de que no vuelva a suceder lo de Matthew. Lo enfureció el tema de la venta de información comercial.

—Insisto esos son temas del trabajo, por fuera nuestra vida es ajena.

—Collins… no seas ingenuo, estamos cometiendo actos ilícitos, aunque sea por fuera seguimos vinculados a la compañía así como los guardias de seguridad.

—Un poco de dinero extra no le viene mal a nadie, además operamos en la parte más pobre y vieja de Los Ángeles, nos disfrazamos bien y hemos tenido cuidado de ocultar nuestra identidad. Nada tiene por qué salir mal. Deja de tener miedo —el joven rubio se acomodó en el auto del copiloto mientras Harper encendía la radio para no escucharlo decir más mientras tomaba la transitada avenida rumbo al lujoso restaurante donde estaban citados.

Collins estaba muy seguro de que nada podría salir mal a esa altura de la operación que llevaban a cabo fuera de horarios de oficina donde podían comportarse como les diera la gana y su jefe no tendría por qué enterarse.

.

.

.

**Continuará**

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

_Before "Another Note"_

.

.

**4**

.

.

.

Mello espero un poco antes de actuar tomando asiento cómodamente en el único sofá que había en el diminuto apartamento donde había llegado a vivir en LA. Mordió un gran trozo del chocolate que tenia en la mano izquierda mirando el display del teléfono móvil en la otra mano; ya había llamado repetidas a veces a Harper y Collins sin obtener resultados puesto que estos no tomaban las llamadas lo mismo que el ridículo presidente de esa compañía, Ramsey era el que menos posibilidades tenia de responderle el teléfono, aunque era importante intentarlo.

—Es hora de hacer un par de llamadas más —pensó con un poco de malicia ya que le divertía ese juego.

Es importante aclarar que Mello no se había olvidado de la razón principal por la cual estaba en LA: los homicidios de BB. Sin embargo, llego a un punto en que la información era escasa: había seguido las huellas de Naomi Misora durante todos esos días a las escenas de los tres homicidios, investigado algo sobre las identidades de las victimas e intentado dar forma al caso por el mismo pero estaba en un punto muerto ya. La policía había eliminado gran parte de la evidencia y los diarios no hablaron más del tema ni dieron más que los detalles amarillistas que solían repartir por todas sus columnas.

Había forzado las entradas de las comisarias cercanas con éxito pero en ellas no había datos útiles respecto al caso BB, en ninguna logro encontrar algo que le sirviera principalmente porque no podía estar tanto tiempo en una comisaria buscando a detalle ya que el riesgo de ser descubierto era mucho por muy listo que hubiera sido al infiltrarse con éxito. Necesitaba apoyo externo y justo uno de los guardias del Corporativo de Ramsey Baldwel era uno de los expolicías que tomaron parte en el caso de BB. Mello lo sabia ya que su rostro estaba en una de las fotos del "_Los Angeles Morning Post_", el único diario que dio la cobertura más objetiva poniendo énfasis en las acciones de BB y no tanto en cómo habían quedado los cuerpos.

El diario paro su cobertura igual que los demás cuando los homicidios se detuvieron misteriosamente, Mello dedujo que fue justo cuando L y Misora dieron con el auténtico homicida y lo frenaron. Mello estuvo yendo a la biblioteca repetidas veces sin hallar datos nuevos, esperando por días para acudir de una vez más y ver si encontraba algo diferente que no hubiera visto pero no, los resultados fueron infructuosos. Aprovechaba los días para acomodar la información en su libreta negra armando toda la investigación al mismo tiempo que iba llenando las paredes del apartamento de notas, una línea el tiempo de los homicidios, identidades de las victimas y donde las encontraron, su domicilios y cantidad de información relativa.

—Es seguro que ese guardia sepa dónde está el archivo muerto del caso —pensó resuelto, asi mismo él también sabría como hackear las computadoras de la comisaria que se encargo y cual fue puesto que, convenientemente, los diarios hablaron de cooperación entre diversas comisarias del área sin indicar cual de todas llevaba el caso formalmente—. Lo que hacen para que la gente no se les vaya encima al ver su incompetencia para resolver un asesinato.

Sin perder más tiempo tomo el teléfono móvil y empezó a llamar, esta vez a los guardias de seguridad y no iba a desistir hasta que uno de ellos respondiera la llamada. Había sido suficiente de esperar y era momento de poner más emoción a las cosas, para su buena fortuna no tenía el tiempo como enemigo aunque no podría esperar eternamente.

No solo tenia datos interesantes sobre la vida de esos cuatro individuos por fuera de la compañía sino algo más que había averiguado por sus propios medios y que involucraba a un ex Directivo Comercial y a venta de información clasificada a una empresa competencia. Con solo hacer un par de visitas al Corporativo, disfrazado como agente de mensajería, logro indagar varios datos muy interesantes y fichados como "Confidenciales" que le servirían para ese momento en particular.

—Es la primera vez que haré esto pero debe salir más que bien —Mello estaba muy confiado en lo que quería lograr y como. Era hora de ejecutar el plan sin más demoras.

.

Dos guardias estaban en su cubículo de cristal ubicado en la recepción del edificio "_RB-Telecom Corp_", a través de las cámaras de seguridad vieron que Collins y Harper habían sido de los últimos en salir esa tarde. Por ordenes del presidente Baldwel se habían colocado cámaras en casi todo el edificio ubicadas en más de ocho puntos en cada piso; no había dudas en que el Jefe desconfiaba de casi todo su personal.

Uno de los guardias, Randy Hutto, los miro salir de las instalaciones en la pantalla de monitoreo. Debian hablar sobre el "_negocio_" que tenían pendiente, no obstante ambos tenían una cena importante con el Jefe y tendría que ser pospuesto para otra ocasión. Tenia que presionarlos ya que estaba quedándose sin fondos suficientes para sostener su nuevo estilo de vida. Desde que renuncio al Depto de Policia de LA, la vida como guardia de seguridad era menos pesada ya que estaba fijo en el Corporativo sin tener que dar rondines por las noches en las peligrosas calles de la ciudad o estar tras criminales locos como el tal BB. Su ritmo de vida era mucho menos estresado.

La parte mala era que su nuevo sueldo era más reducido y no tenia todos los beneficios que tuvo al estar en el departamento de policía. Por lo mismo, cuando Collins lo persuadió de unírseles en sus actividades delictivas lo pensó un poco un par de días pero accedió al final; llevaban meses en eso y, hasta el momento, el Jefe Baldwel no los había descubierto y deseaba que no los descubriera nunca, no quería perder su empleo y quedar fichado negativamente como para no poder conseguir otro.

—Esos dos idiotas lo tienen más fácil que yo. Son jóvenes aun y no tendrían problema en encontrar otro trabajo —pensó.

El otro compañero que era expolicía Lawrence Richter, quien rolaba turno ese día, también había resentido en su bolsillo el ya no tener todos los beneficios de laborar con la policía, por lo que decidido unírseles en sus operaciones delictivas para tener algo más de dinero y sostener un nuevo estilo de vida mucho más costoso, tal y como él hacia. Ahora vestían mejores marcas e iban a cenar a restaurantes costosos sin contar que en poco tiempo logro liquidar la hipoteca de su casa y estando aun en la policía habría tardado varios años más.

En ese momento su teléfono móvil hizo un ruido, una llamada entro y Randy lo observo rápidamente. Era aquel número extranjero que lo había estado llamando durante varios días de forma intermitente. Como policía sabía que no debía responder a ciertos números que podrían ser de delincuentes aunque un numero extranjero como ese lo había tomado por sorpresa. Logro indagar que era un numero de Inglaterra, de Londres para ser exactos, él no conocía a nadie en ese país y no estaba dispuesto a caer en algo criminal, si fuese el caso, con la persona que llamaba.

Sus instintos siempre le habían servido bien.

Dejo el aparato por un momento prestando atención a la pequeña TV portátil que tenían bajo la mesa. Su compañero estaba inmerso en el diario del dia y no prestaba mucha atención a nada, por momentos se oía que empezaba a dormitar. En ese momento puso sus ojos en las noticias durante un rato. El canal internacional de la CWW hablaba sobre homicidios seriales que se habían vuelto famosos en Japón e involucraban al tal "_KIRA_"; en ese momento sintió pena por los agentes asignados al caso ya que, por lo poco que había visto, estaba muy complicado de resolver. Hutto más o menos conocía el caso Kira pero jamás le había prestado mucha atención.

—Sin pistas y solo muertes así nada más está complicado que puedan llegar a una conclusión y no entiendo como es que el famoso L no ha podido resolver esto… tanto tiempo y sin poder concluir el caso. Tal vez está perdiendo su toque —se dijo en voz baja.

Siempre había respetado el excelente trabajo que hacia L sin embargo, desde hacia un par de años, algo había pasado que el famoso detective perdió su toque y el no poder concluir con el caso de KIRA era la más clara muestra de ello; en fin, ya aparecería alguien con esas mismas habilidades o tal vez mejores. El sonido de su teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos de repente aunque sonó el tono de los mensajes y no de las llamadas; seguramente sería un mensaje de publicidad o de su madre quejándose de que no la había llamado en semanas. Lo tomo con algo de pereza abriendo los mensajes que estaban sin leer.

—¡Demonios! —dejo caer el teléfono parándose de su silla estrepitosamente mirando con horror el dispositivo.

—¿Estás bien Hutto? —su compañero lo miro extrañado dejando lo que hacia y mirándolo fijamente—¿Todo bien?

—Si… si, todo bien. Disculpa —siguió mirando el mensaje que acababa de llegar sin poder creer lo que le habían enviado.

Era un mensaje de texto que traía insertada una imagen. El remitente era el numero desconocido que llamaba con insistencia, solamente que esta vez no llamo sino que mando una foto donde se veía a él, a Richter, Collins y Harper en las calles de la ciudad en medio de uno de sus tantos negocios ilegales. La toma la habían hecho de frente, el sujeto se paro de cara a ellos para capturarla. ¿En qué momento paso? El no recordaba haber visto a nadie que les apuntara con un móvil en ninguna de sus salidas porque, precisamente, siempre estaba alerta pero, al observarla con algo de detalle, estaba hecha de noche y sus rostros se veían claramente; el tipo del número extranjero resulto ser más listo y peligroso de lo que pensaba, jamás alguien se había atrevido a chantajearlo asi.

"_Si no te comunicas conmigo, Ramsey se enterará"_

Decía el segundo mensaje de texto que acababa de llegar. El sudor caía por su frente, no vio venir algo como eso e intento mantener la calma. Mientras trataba de recomponerse tomando asiento se escuchó como el teléfono comenzó a sonar apareciendo el nombre de "_Harper_" en el display. Hutto se puso se pide y se alejo un poco de la cabina de vigilancia llevándose el teléfono consigo, esa llamada debía tomarla en privado.

—Diga…

—Hutto, Hutto ¿estás ahí? —la voz de Harper se oía agitada y bastante exaltado—¿Te llego el mensaje con la foto?

—Si, la acabo de recibir. Es importante que mantengan la calma, no vayan a devolverle la llamada al sujeto del número.

—Collins le está llamando. Trataremos de arreglarlo, no nos dejaremos intimidar.

—Noo, detenlo. ¡Es una trampa para que nos comuniquemos!

Era demasiado tarde, lo ultimo que Hutto escuchó antes de que Harper colgara era a Collins gritándole al tipo al acosador del numero extranjero.

.

Collins y Harper estaban en medio de un discurso importante que Ramsey Baldwel estaba dando en el evento de la tarde donde daría a conocer al nuevo Director Comercial, les dieron de las mejores mesas y se estaba sirviendo una fantástica cena con bebidas extravagantes. El jefe había reservado un pequeño pero costoso salón en uno de los mejores restaurantes del centro de LA. Ambos estaban esperando la gran noticia mientras reían y hacían bromas con los Gerentes de las otras áreas de la empresa. Nada podía salir mal. Sabían que tenían cierto negocio que atender pero, al menos esa tarde, eso podría esperar.

Hasta que, en medio del mejor discurso de la noche, les llego a ambos un mensaje con una fotografía que los dejo helados. El numero extranjero que los había acosado durante tantos días finalmente les mando una imagen donde salían ellos dos y los dos guardias de seguridad usando ropas totalmente diferentes a las de su día a día, a mitad de la noche y en medio de una de las calles más feas de LA junto con otros tipos que, claramente, eran delincuentes. Ninguno llevaba el rostro cubierto por lo que quedaban perfectamente expuestos.

A Harper le costaba respirar asi que, como pudo, se puso de pie dirigiéndose al baño en medio del silencio que había en el salón y toda la gente que estaba sentada, ignorando a todos a su alrededor. Se vio muy obvia su salida mientras Ramsey hablaba con elocuencia. Collins espero un poco más tratando de que no se notara que el alma se le había ido del cuerpo al ver esa foto, quería salirse pero sabia que Ramsey detestaba que abandonaran la sala mientras hablaba y prefirió esperar un poco a que terminara.

Intento mandar un mensaje de texto al número extranjero acosador, debido al mismo coraje y enojo que sentía, no podía escribir rápidamente.

—"Para ya estúpido, no caeremos en tus provocaciones" —no recibió respuesta pasados un par de minutos asi que mando otro —"Da la cara maldito imbécil, no sabes con quien te estás metiendo" —siguió sin recibir respuesta lo que lo hizo molestarse aun más —"Te pondré las manos encima y ya verás, idiota"

No pudiendo resistirlo más se puso de pie apenas los asistentes empezaron a aplaudir y hacer ovaciones para no verse tan obvio cuando saliera del salón.

—Esta tarde daremos a conocer a nuestro nuevo Director Comercial, estamos muy contentos con este ascenso…

No escuchó el nombre que dijo Ramsey, no escucho nada más solo salió y fue directo a la parte trasera donde estaban los jardines del restaurante y ahí de pie estaba Harper yendo de un lado al otro con ambas manos en el rostro en señal de absoluta preocupación.

—¿Qué haremos ahora, como nos descubrieron? Tal vez sea el informante de Ramsey… estamos acabados —el sudor caía por la frente de Harper, este no podía articular más palabras porque estaba realmente asustado.

—Tómalo con calma quieres —Collins estaba muy enfadado y a punto de abofetearlo—, le hablaremos a ese idiota y le pondremos un alto. ¡Crees que me quedare con los brazos cruzados viendo como un imbécil sin nada que hacer nos quiere joder la vida!

—Deja llamo a Hutto, recuerda que él fue policía. Sabrá que hacer. ¿Collins? —su colega no estaba escuchando razones, cuando se enfadaba no prestaba atención a nada más que su enojo— Deberíamos esperar.

—No podemos, entre más esperemos más probable es que ese imbécil le mande esas fotos a Ramsey. ¡Hay que detenerlo ya!

Mientras Harper hablaba con Hutto noto como Collins logro contactar al tipo del numero extranjero y muy furioso le exigía que diera la cara para arreglar el problema, le decía que tenia dinero a raudales y podría darle lo que quisiera si se veían. Harper no sabía a donde iba a llegar todo eso, Collins estaba negociando con quien sabe qué delincuente arriesgando todo lo que ellos habían logrado. Si caía Collins caerían los cuatro.

Ya más calmado llamo a Hutto nuevamente antes de que su colega siguiera diciendo disparates al criminal.

—Dile a Collins que no negocie nada —decía este al otro lado de la línea—, este tipo de criminales quieren que uno caiga en esas trampas.

—Es demasiado tarde, no escucha razones.

—En ese caso es mejor… dejarlo solo y no involucrarse más. Yo puedo comunicarme a la policía y reportar un intento de extorsión, ellos podrían mandar a alguien y detener al tipo del numero extranjero. Podemos alegar demencia ya que no se podría corroborar que nosotros seamos los de las fotos, podríamos hablarlo con Ramsey incluso y, hacerle creer, que nos están inculpando de una mentira. El llamaría a sus abogados y se acabaría.

—¿Realmente crees que no vaya a sospechar de nosotros? Así como no sospecho cuando vendimos la información y culpamos a Matthew… —respondió con algo de ironia.

—¡No menciones eso por teléfono y menos ahí! —indicó molesto— Lo de Matthew se acabó, quedamos limpios y la vacante quedo abierta para que uno de Ustedes subiera al puesto Directivo.

—¿Richter ya sabe de esto?

—Claro, me llamo hace un momento y llegamos a la misma conclusión: no negociaremos con un extorsionador.

Collins seguía furioso pero la persona al otro lado de la línea no parecía inmutarse en lo absoluto.

—¡Deja que te ponga las manos encima!

—Deberías escuchar mi propuesta de negocio, antes que nada —dijo Mello calmadamente mientras sonreía malicioso de pie justo frente al prestigioso corporativo.

—¿Negocio?

—Así es. Uno de Ustedes, Hutto y el otro expolicía, tienen algo que yo quiero y a lo que solo ellos podrían tener acceso; quiero un intercambio con ellos. En cuanto a Ustedes dos podríamos no pelear y aliarnos. Tengo grandes planes para este país y, si nos unimos en una sola organización criminal, nuestras ganancias serian mucho mayores a lo que Ustedes obtienen vendiendo droga. No es necesario involucrar a Ramsey y tampoco se sabría lo de la venta de información.

Collins se quedo callado sin entender. Jamás se espero que el tipo al otro lado de la línea quisiera armar un grupo delictivo en vez de solo hacerse de todo el dinero que ellos pudieran tener. La adrenalina que sentía en su cuerpo estaba pasando lo que le permitió pensar con un poco más de claridad. Además ¿Cómo sabia lo de la venta de información?

—¿Cómo sabes eso, maldito infeliz?

—Es para que sepas hasta donde puedo llegar —Mello no dejaba de sonreír mientras comía algo de chocolate—. No estás tratando con cualquier persona, soy más listo de lo que crees. Mi oferta sigue en pie y tienen tres horas para decidir.

Collins se quedó callado y, mecánicamente, se acerco a Harper con el rostro casi blanco.

—Este tipo quiere negociar…—dijo en un hilo de voz sin mirar a su compañero— Quiere un intercambio, dice que Hutto tiene información que él necesita, además quiere proponernos un nuevo negocio a ti y a mi.

—¿Qué estás diciendo Collins, has perdido la razón? —dijo Harper sin entender—No conocemos a ese tipo, ¿que tal si es una trampa, alguien contratado por Ramsey? No, es mala idea.

—Lo es… —dijo Hutto desde el otro lado de la línea hablando desde el altavoz— Yo no tengo nada a lo que un extranjero quiera tener acceso. No le prestes atención Collins y termina la llamada.

—Vamos de regreso al Corporativo a hablarlo —dijo Collins de repente sin oir nada de lo que acababan de objetar sus colegas.

—¿Qué?

Collins no dijo nada más y se encamino a la puerta del edificio dejando su chaqueta dentro del salón de eventos. Harper lo miro horrorizado sin saber qué hacer.

—Va de regreso al corporativo, iré tras él —dijo Harper de repente a Hutto en el movil—, no sé que planea pero iré tras él. Estamos embarrados en esto.

Hutto escuchó como este terminaba la llamada. Ahora volverían al edificio a la vista de las cámaras de seguridad, a exponerlo a él también y al acosador loco de las llamadas telefónicas. Si resultaba que ese sujeto era contratado por Ramsey o algo peor, un delincuente psicópata, estarían en grandes problemas ya que habría evidencia grabada del encuentro.

Por otro lado, pensaba detenidamente qué podría tener él que un delincuente quisiera. Es decir, ya no era policía asi que tal vez se trataba de alguno de los que llego a meter en la cárcel y quisiera venganza. Estaba por hacer una llamada rápida a uno de sus colegas de la comisaria cuando entro una de Harper.

—Ya estamos a un par de cuadras del edificio, ¿ha vuelto a comunicarse el sujeto?

—No… ¿Cómo es que llegaron tan rápido?

—Collins conduce tan de prisa…

—Son unos tontos, harán que los multen.

En ese momento escucho como un auto llegaba veloz y se paraba justo frente a la puerta principal, Hutto noto que sus colegas no eran en absoluto precavidos, llamaban demasiado la atención por no estar pensando con la cabeza fría sino con el miedo por delante. No debieron dejar el auto en la puerta principal a la vista de todos y de las cámaras de seguridad.

Su compañero de turno se adelanto a ellos indicándoles que no los podían dejar pasar por esa puerta, que debían dar vuelta a la cuadra y entrar por el estacionamiento. Hutto esperaba que no se vieran tan obvio el alboroto ya que corría el riesgo de que el criminal del numero telefónico estuviera cerca. Esos dos tontos se lo estaban poniendo muy fácil, estaba seguro de que en pocos minutos les llamaría. Mientras tanto, Mello observaba todo el movimiento cómodamente sentado en el pequeño café cruzando la calle frente al Corporativo, pidió una mesa que no llamara mucho la atención y con unos binoculares lo miraba todo; tal y como lo había pensado, el par de tontos prepotentes volvieron al edificio sin tener el menor cuidado de no llamar la atención, el más precavido de ese grupito sería el expolicía en turno: Hutto, a quien esperaba contactar en breve. Sin perder tiempo se levanto dejando sobre la mesa el importe del café y salió con toda calma del lugar.

Antes de salir compro un par de barras grandes de chocolate mientras se esforzaba lo menos posible por perderse en medio de la multitud que alegremente paseaba por las calles de la bonita zona donde estaban. En un momento más llamaría y, seguramente, el expolicía seria quien respondiera la llamada.

.

Hutto fue sin prisas al área del estacionamiento repasando en su mente donde había un punto ciego para que los cuatro pudieran hablar mientras Richter le llamaba por teléfono para pedir estatus de la situación.

—Ese par de tontos podrían arruinar toda la operación —decía al otro lado de la línea con tono muy calmado—, no creo que sea bueno que continuemos con ellos.

—Tienes razón, desde que recibimos la fotografía por mensaje solo se han comportado como un par de gatos miedosos haciendo un gran escandalo frente a la puerta principal.

—¿Hablaran con el criminal?

—Por supuesto que no, sabes que eso solo es darle entrada para que nos haga caer en su juego aunque le dijo a Collins que tenia una propuesta y que quiere negociar.

—No negociamos con criminales. Puedo ir pidiendo refuerzos si quieres y decirles que recibimos una llamada de extorsión. ¿Ramsey ya sabe?

—No hemos recibido llamada de él así que supongo no le han informado nada.

—Iré llamando a refuerzos al 911.

—De acuerdo, solo por si acaso.

Al llegar al primer piso subterráneo del estacionamiento vio claramente lo que ya se imaginaba: Collins furioso revisando el móvil con insistencia mientras Harper se mostraba nervioso como niño pequeño que acababa de hacer algo malo.

—Escuchen. No negociaremos con criminales, Richter acaba de llamar a la policía y vendrán en breve —dijo autoritario sin esperar a saber nada más—. Esperaremos a que el criminal nos llame y lo citaremos aquí precisamente sin decirle que vienen policías en camino.

—¿Tu crees que caiga en la trampa? —dijo Harper casi llorando.

—La idea es incitarlo a venir, a decirnos su propuesta de negocio cara a cara —indico autoritario.

—¿Por qué no lo consideramos? —dijo Collins de repente— Tal vez sea conveniente, me dijo que ganaríamos miles de dólares más que los que ya hacemos.

—¿Cómo es posible que seas capaz de creerle? El tipo te está mintiendo —Hutto no lograba convencer a Collins—, no seas tonto y mejor déjame esto, yo sabré qué hacer.

En ese momento el móvil de Hutto sonó y al mirar el display ahí estaba el infernal numero extranjero quien llamaba. Ahora si iba a escucharlo, el criminal ya había acabado con los otros dos tipos entonces era momento de que se enfrentara un hombre como él.

—Diga —respondió con toda calma, sería como hacer negociación de rehenes.

—Tu debes ser Hutto el expolicía —dijo Mello al otro lado de la línea, igual manteniendo la calma.

—Si, ¿Quién eres tú?

—Puedes llamarme Mello y, si no te importa, ire directo al grano. Digamos que los empleos y libertad de Ustedes cuatro penden de un hilo, en el sentido que poseo información vital que puedo hacerle llegar a Ramsey Baldwel en este momento si no cumplen mis demandas.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

—Quiero tus accesos al archivo de la comisaria que llevo el caso de BB.

—¿Qué dices… el caso de BB? —Hutto no se esperaba esa solicitud y menos tanto tiempo después de que eso acabara— ¿Cómo sabes que yo estuve apoyando con ese caso?

—Tengo mis fuentes… quiero toda la información posible del caso con las evidencias encontradas y la forma de accesar a las bases de datos policiales para investigar más a fondo.

—¿Solo eso es lo que buscas?

—De tu parte si, dado que fuiste policía. Estoy seguro de que ya mandaste llamar a tus amigos para rodear el lugar y atraparme pero te comento que no estoy ni cerca de Ustedes. Dame todo lo que pido y no te involucraré ni a ti ni al otro policía en nada. Jamás volverás a saber de mi.

—¿También dejaras libre a los otros dos? —pregunto con dudas.

—No, este trato no aplica para ellos.

—¿Qué más obtendré de esto?

—Vaya… veo que nace el delincuente que eres en el fondo. Bien, te daré una gran remuneración a ti por toda la información de BB y al otro policía por ayudarte a recopilar todo lo que hubiere en su vieja comisaria así como otros accesos a las bases de datos.

—¿Y qué más?

—Te lo advierto: No intenten engañarme ya que tengo modo de corroborarlo y si tratan de darme información falsificada o incompleta mandaré la foto a Ramsey asi como las otras que tengo en mi poder donde aparecen Ustedes negociando con esos vendedores de droga de las calles y, no sé tal vez, podría hacerle una "_insinuación_" de que dos de sus guardias de seguridad estuvieron involucrados en una venta de información comercial.

—¿Hasta qué hora tengo para entregarte toda esa información?

—Tienes 3 horas. Sé que el otro expolicía está de descanso así que váyanse los tres a tu comisaria a recopilar todo. Comunícate con el para pasarle toda la información que tengas —Mello no dijo más y termino la llamada.

Hutto supo que tenia poco para poderse zafar puesto que el criminal "Mello", cuyo nombre era evidentemente falso, lo tenia bien sujeto para no dejarlo escaparse por ningún lado. Siendo honestos, la vida de los otros tres no le importaba pero la suya sí. Miro a Collins por un momento quien estaba de pie impaciente.

—Me contactaré con ese tipo, negociemos con él. Estamos arruinados después de todo. Seguramente ya mando esas fotos a Ramsey o lo hará aunque diga que no entonces… no nos queda nada ya.

—Tenemos tres horas para entregarle lo que quiere... llamare a Richter.

Harper sabia que su vida estaba arruinada, como bien dijo Collins, no tenia caso ocultarlo ya. Las fotos llegarían al presidente de la compañía cualquier día inesperado. Un criminal como ese no iba a ser detenido tan fácil y menos cuando este tenía tanta información crítica en sus manos, tal vez negociar con ese hombre y desaparecer de todo era lo que necesitaba para volver a empezar.

—Escucha Collins… creo que tienes razón, no nos queda nada más. Nuestra vida está desecha después de todo. Igual no tenemos nada que perder.

Mello llamo a Collins en ese momento.

—¿Que han pensado? —dijo el joven al otro lado de la línea—, el expolicía hará lo que yo pida ¿Qué hay de Ustedes? Ten en cuenta que con una sola llamada puedo darle a Ramsey información muy valiosa respecto a los cuatro.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos? —dijo Collins sin emoción en la voz.

—Ve con Hutto y Harper a la comisaria a buscar lo que he solicitado. No olviden ni un solo documento, están advertidos de qué pasara si pasan un solo papel por alto.

—¿Una vez que los tengamos… como te los hacemos llegar?

—En cuanto tengan todo llámame, ellos les darán a Harper y a ti todo. Yo les diré a Ustedes hacia donde deben dirigirse; tanto Harper como tu deberán dejar sus teléfonos celulares a Hutto, ninguno deberá traer comunicación de algún tipo con Ustedes, también dejaran sus chaquetas y carteras con identificaciones, solo traigan dinero y tarjetas de crédito. No necesitarán lo demás.

—¿Solo iremos nosotros dos, los expolicías no?

—Es correcto.

Mientras tanto Hutto hablaba con Richter.

—¿Estas seguro de que pare todo y que la policía no vaya?

—Si, el tipo quiere todo el expediente de investigación del caso BB.

—¿El caso BB, por qué quiere eso? —Richter no entendía esto ultimo— ¿Es un maldito escritor amarillista acaso?

—No lo creo… lo que quiere hacer es demasiado complejo solo por armar un libro. Claramente es un criminal pero no entiendo para qué necesita ese expediente.

—Seguro conocía al tal BB pero es muy peligroso tratar de sacar eso de la comisaria y lo sabes.

—Si, aunque tengo un par de favores sin cobrar, hablaré con alguien para hacer ver como "desaparecidos" los archivos y la evidencia de ese caso.

—¿Crees que con eso nos dejara en paz?

—Si está todo completo si aunque más nos valdría cambiar de trabajo y de números telefónicos después de esto. Si la policía viene entonces estaremos acabados ya que el tipo aun tiene las fotos y la información del fraude comercial.

—Ya mandé un mensaje y se canceló el reporte, déjame llamar porque yo también tengo un par de favores sin cobrar. Creo que una patrulla, al menos, ira a verificar que pasa. Todo debe parecer normal.

—Bien, yo no puedo dejar la guardia. Ramsey no debe enterarse.

—De acuerdo ya estoy en camino, manda a los otros dos y yo me encargo de que les den todo.

Collins estaba de nuevo en el auto asi como Harper esperando a Hutto quien no podía dejar el puesto pero no quería que esos dos se fueran solos aunque el que no lo vieran cerca de la comisaria y las cámaras no captaran su salida del edificio seria lo mejor.

—Esta es la dirección. Yo no puedo moverme de aquí, no podemos dejar que Ramsey se entere de nada. Es preferible hacer pasar todo por un "_abandono de trabajo_".

—Deberías venir, después de todo este problema es por la información que el tipo quiere —replico Collins enfadado.

—Richter está en camino, él se encargara de darles todo lo que ese sujeto quiere.

—¡Eres un cobarde! —Harper estaba por armar un pleito pero Collins lo detuvo.

—Espera… larguémonos, solo tenemos dos horas más o menos. Ya ajustaremos cuentas más adelante.

Salieron nuevamente a las calles en medio de la noche, iban rumbo al oeste hacia Hollywood Central donde se llevaron a cabo los homicidios. Ambos iban asustados pero dispuestos, sus vidas acababan de dar un giro inesperado y, lamentablemente, no había vuelta atrás ya que a partir de ese momento no podrían volver a sus empleos normales.

.

Richter llego a la comisaria central de HW tan solo unos minutos después. Espero un poco luego de hacer unas dos llamadas mientras respiraba profundo. El hombre rubio y regordete de mediana edad no se imagino nunca que todo fuera a terminar asi, ciertamente hacer cosas malas era muy simple y se ganaba bien pero el robar información de la policía era una cosa muy diferente. Por fortuna entre él y Hutto lograron _cobrar varios favores_ para que les pasara la información que les estaban exigiendo, el expediente completo estaba ya en el archivo muerto de la Comisaria Central puesto que el caso BB como tal fue dejado como "_suicidios voluntarios_" y ya no se investigó más.

—Llegan tarde —Richter vio el auto blanco de Collins justo delante de sus narices el cual se siguió de largo para aparcar dos calles al frente.

Los dos hombres llegaron a pie, iban sin chaqueta. Richter no había intentado llamarles puesto que le informaron que ya no llevarían teléfonos celulares, ni chaquetas ni identificaciones ni nada. Podría armarse una emboscada si es que el criminal aparecía pero Richter sabia bien que el sospechoso ni siquiera estaría cerca de la zona puesto que todo lo estaba armando por teléfono.

—¿A dónde iremos por las cosas que nos pidieron?

—Ya las tengo, por acá —lo siguieron en medio de la noche vigilando que nadie estuviera cerca, no querían más sorpresas desagradables.

Muy cerca del estacionamiento de la comisaria estaban dos cajas apiladas en el piso. Dos enormes cajas selladas. Collins las vio y de inmediato las reviso mientras Harper miraba a los alrededores claramente nervioso; Richter confirmo lo que Hutto decía: ambos se dejaban llevar por el miedo ya que jamás confirmaron si había o no cámaras de CCTV cercanas, por fortuna no las había.

—¿Cómo sabemos que tienen lo que nos pidieron? Podrían matarnos sino es asi.

—Tranquilo Collins, adentro hay cientos de papeles con la información, evidencias y reportes del caso que el loco ese busca. No hemos dejado ni un solo documento fuera, tampoco es que haya demasiado tomando en cuenta que todos los casos se trataron como "suicidio".

—¿Solo es esto? —dijo Harper.

—Si, es lo que hay. Además hay otro papel con los accesos a las bases de datos de la policía pero solo relativo a lo que él solicito.

Los dos jóvenes no dijeron nada más, tomaron las cajas y salieron con paso rápido. A través de Richter, Mello les dio una dirección en un parque local al sur de HW en el cual estaba un restaurante más o menos concurrido, ahí se reunirían con él. Ya no volverían al trabajo al día siguiente, sus celulares los tenia Hutto quien los devolvería puesto que pertenecían a la empresa y ambos jóvenes ya tenían lo que necesitaban de esos aparatos así como los autos que pertenecían a la empresa también. En sus despachos no había efectos personales ni tampoco en sus vehículos puesto que desde que empezaran su vida delictiva habían removido ese tipo de objetos de su entorno laboral.

Ahora eran oficialmente delincuentes.

Richter los dejo irse sin decir nada, no quera involucrarse más con ambos ni tampoco seguir en ese tipo de negocios. Hutto y él volverían a sus vidas normales fingiendo no saber que paso con esos dos o por qué renunciaron tan de pronto a sus puestos mientras el criminal no mandara esas terribles fotos al presidente Baldwel no había de qué preocuparse.

.

.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	5. Chapter 5

_Before "Another Note"_

.

.

**5**

_Tiempo antes del secuestro del Director Takimura de la APN_

.

.

.

Miles de dólares cayeron en sus cuentas bancarias luego de la última gran operación, Mello observaba con gran satisfacción como sus fondos se incrementaban con mucha facilidad y frecuencia asi como se había logrado posicionar entre los grandes mafiosos de LA sin siquiera mover un dedo, solo dirigiendo las operaciones desde las sombras tal y como lo hizo tiempo atrás con la compañía de telecomunicaciones. Finalmente, Collins y Harper se habían vuelto los elementos más importantes del equipo ya que habían mejorado sus habilidades de negociación y búsqueda de nuevos negocios además de estar realmente sorprendidos de la inteligencia de Mello convirtiéndose en sus brazos derechos de más confianza ya que se habían incorporado otros nuevos miembros al grupo.

Tal y como había prometido no tuvo contacto más con los guardias de seguridad o la gente de aquel corporativo. Sin embargo, Collins y Harper tomaron cartas para concluir ese asunto y los titulares con los dos expolicías muertos aparecieron por todos los diarios de LA: Randy Hutto y Lawrence Richter quienes trabajaban como guardias de seguridad del corporativo "_RB-Telecom Corp_" fueron encontrados muertos en a pocos pasos de sus domicilios, la policía lo tomo como un "_ajuste de cuentas entre bandas_" sin darle mayor importancia.

—Se robaron la información de un caso sin resolver —fue lo único que comento el policía que reportó el homicidio a su colega—. Esta claro que se lo merecían además fueron sospechosos de la desaparición de dos empleados del Corporativo.

—¿Tenemos alguna declaración del presidente Ramsey Baldwel?

—Si, no desea que salgan a la luz más datos sobre este caso ya que se enfrenta a una demanda por despido por parte de unos de sus exempleados y todo esto podría dañar la imagen de su compañía.

—Siendo así, mete toda esa información en el archivo muerto —así los miembros de la comisaria de Hollywood Central cerraron el expediente sin decir nada más.

Mello, por su parte, seguía con su deseo de atrapar a KIRA para demostrar ser el mejor, mejor que Near y que el mismo KIRA y, realmente, no era necesario para él seguir con el juego del chantaje telefónico así que le dejo ese tema a sus dos ayudantes que lo resolvieron hábilmente sin siquiera ensuciarse las manos.

Comió un poco de chocolate y, mientras sonreía con satisfacción, reviso nuevamente el texto sobre los homicidios de BB que ya llevaba redactando desde hacia tiempo incluyendo los nuevos datos como el famoso manga _Akazukin chacha_ encontrado en una de las escenas o la falta de conexión directa entre las víctimas. Al mismo tiempo que iba puliendo todo el texto anterior a fin de que todo coordinara y no quedara ningún detalle sin analizar o cabo suelto. Para tal propósito había releído cientos de veces todo el expediente del caso BB encontrándose con varias cosas interesantes en cada revisión de las escenas como "_las muñecas japonesas_" o "_el crucigrama_", que llevaba a la primera ubicación, e incluso intento ir a las tres primeras direcciones del caso sin éxito puesto que esas localidades ahora pertenecían a otras personas. El haber tenido acceso al total del expediente fue la mejor idea que tuvo puesto que contenía toda la información detallada para su documentación del caso.

Sin embargo lo que para Mello era importante mostrar, aún más que los datos del caso mismo, era el cómo L logro resolverlo a través de Naomi Misora al pedirle apoyo infiltrándose en el computador de su trabajo y dirigiéndola mediante móvil a través de las tres escenas del crimen para impedir el cuarto homicidio. Uno de los detalles más inquietantes era la predicción de la cuarta víctima y fecha posible tomando en cuenta el patrón de letras QQ y BB además del patrón de días de homicidios.

—Pero es extraño que todo esté colocado de esta forma, como muy forzado. Por eso L sentía que BB lo estaba poniendo a prueba al acomodar estratégicamente la evidencia en cada escena. En realidad, nada fue dejado al azar —pensó un poco comiendo otro trozo de chocolate.

Nuevamente reviso las notas que había elaborado desde que comenzara su investigación y que llenaban las paredes de la habitación donde se encontraba. Ya había redactado casi el 80% del texto solo faltaba elaborar la conclusión del caso y como veía las cosas estaba atorado en un punto de la investigación que no lo estaba llevando a ninguna parte.

En ese punto comenzó a hacer un recuento de los hechos.

Las tres victimas: Believe Bridesmaid, el escritor que vivía solo en Hollywood y que fue ahorcado así sin más, no se le conocían enemigos y no hubo intento de robo en su casa. Mello reviso nuevamente la foto policial del cuerpo encontrado. Según la autopsia se había drogado previo a su homicidio el dia 31 de Julio. Posteriormente, el 4 de agosto fue hallada la segunda victima Quarter Queen quien, previamente, fue drogada y muerta a golpes en la casa donde vivía con su madre ya que era menor de edad. El único punto en común: los muñecos japoneses encontrados en las paredes de las habitaciones donde se cometió el homicidio y nada más.

Las víctimas no se conocían entre si, no había modo ya que ambos vivían en diferentes puntos de la ciudad. La madre de Quarter no conocía a Bridesmaid tampoco frecuentaban sitios en común, según el reporte. Mello puso la foto del cuerpo de la chica al lado de la primera y las observo con calma. Definitivamente fue autoría del mismo criminal, ambos estaban colocados en una posición muy curiosa al estar ya muertos y al mismo tiempo una posición similar.

Finalmente en el tercer homicidio, ocurrido el 13 de agosto, se encontró a Backyard Bottomlash una mujer de 26 años que laboraba como cajera en un banco muerta por hemorragia debido a los múltiples golpes que le propicio el asesino. Curiosamente las mujeres habían muerto de forma más violenta que el hombre y solo había un hombre entre los asesinados. No obstante ninguno se conocía, la tercera víctima vivía en otro punto lejano a los dos primeros y, al igual, habían dejado un muñeco japonés en la pared donde hallaron su cuerpo. También a ella la colocaron de una forma curiosa al morir, si se veían las tres fotos de corrido daba la impresión de dar la hora.

—Un reloj analógico, están dando la hora al parecer —tomo nota de este dato que había pasado desapercibido al inicio—o tal vez no…

De acuerdo con lo que Mello logro investigar de los archivos de la policía, Naomi Misora agente del FBI estaba en suspensión de labores por razones no mencionadas desde hacia unos días, según el expediente, ella se involucró el dia 15 de agosto sin dar más explicación al respecto.

—Es casi seguro que L la contrató un día antes, el dia 14. El solía hacer cosas asi, este tipo de requisiciones las solicitaba con poco tiempo de antelación —pensó Mello subrayando este hecho en su texto sin dudar de su conclusión— sin embargo… estoy casi seguro de que ella no leyó del todo el archivo policial o no tenia todas las pistas ya que L la asistió dándole los datos del caso o los datos más importantes al parecer… —titubeó con este ultimo punto ya que, por muy buena que fuera Misora la pregunta era la misma.

¿Qué había o que hubo en la tercera escena que la llevara al condominio en Pasadena?

Mello reviso la foto del tercer cuerpo una y otra vez imaginando una conversación recreada entre L y Misora, este indicándole que hacer y a donde ir mientras ella trataba de investigar con lo poco que tenia a la mano. El expediente indicaba que el crucigrama lo recibió la policía antes, por lo que la agente no podía conocer esa pista aunque si estaba familiarizada con los muñecos japoneses encontrados en las escenas. Como que todo puesto expresamente para que ella, siendo oriental, pudiera verlo aunque no tuviera conexión adicional.

—Por eso se decía en los diarios que el asesino era japonés al dejar pistas como esa, sería algo así como un "_maleficio_" dejado por el criminal aunque… ¿por qué? Para llegar a Misora… no tiene sentido BB hubiera ido a buscarla directamente sin armar tanto alboroto… no, este caso fue puesto para atraer a L montando las escenas con cuidada complejidad.

Mello iba tomando nota de cada pensamiento que tenia respecto a este caso, trataba de pensar como L imaginándose a si mismo guiando a Misora por las calles de Hollywood analizando las pistas que dejo BB brincando su recreación entre L y la joven. Llego a tratar de pensar en como lo vería ella, como se sentiría al no tener acceso a todas las pistas, a todo el expediente, el crucigrama y a las deducciones que el mismo L haría _in situ_.

—¿De verdad BB estaba planeando una cuarta víctima? Eso podría explicar el acomodo de las otras tres —pensaba en esa teoría ya que no tenia modo de ver las escenas verdaderas como para buscar el mismo una pista real—. Tal vez si se trate de un reloj que indica fecha de la siguiente muerte, el número de apartamento donde estaría —eran tres números y no indicaban la fecha de la cuarta.

Era un caso bastante complejo y rebuscado. Como bien dijera L: demasiadas pistas que no llevan a nada.

En este punto nuevamente llamo su atención la cuarta víctima, el _John Doe_ de quien no se sabía su identidad aunque su nombre debía entrar en el patrón antes mencionado, en concreto, en el patrón BB. La ultima localidad era un Condominio nuevo en Pasadena mencionado en las ultimas paginas del expediente donde el 22 de agosto del mismo año la policía encontró un cuerpo casi calcinado, un criminal supuestamente perseguido por la investigadora de origen japonés quien aseguró que la victima estaba relacionada con el asesino BB. Mello considero que esa fuera la cuarta victima finalmente, que no hubieran podido evitarlo y aquel desconocido fuera el cuarto no obstante no era preciso. Según los diarios esa persona, que no pudo ser identificada, no entraba dentro del patrón de asesinatos de BB puesto que quedo muy quemado y fuera de algún departamento.

No se identificó como un habitante de ahí falleciendo en un hospital de Pasadena no mucho después de eso.

—Según esto en la tercera ubicación, la de Backyard Bottomlash, debía haber algo que llevara a Misora a ese Condo, ella no llego ahí por casualidad. De acuerdo con el reporte de la policía no se encontró ninguna habitación que tuviera los mismos elementos de las otras escenas de BB porque el asesino no estaba ahí o no pensaba matar a nadie en ese lugar y la pista finalmente fuera falsa.

No dejaba de darle vueltas a ese ultimo elemento, en las anteriores escenas había algo que indicaba donde vivia y quien pudiera ser el siguiente objetivo como los anteojos que pertenecían a Quarter Queen, la segunda víctima, y que fueron encontrados en la primera escena. La joven, una adolescente de trece años a quien le sacaron los ojos pero solo esa relación estaba en la escena. Estaba seguro de que hubo algo en el departamento de la tercera víctima, eso era innegable pero ¿por qué faltaba todo el acomodo de objetos en la cuarta escena o por qué no conectaba _John Doe_ con nada en el enorme condominio?

—Me faltaría buscar en los registros de los habitantes a personas con el patrón de nombre que hubieran registrado su entrada en la caseta de visitas ese día o uno antes. Ella llego ahí porque la pista la llevo hasta allá, seguramente entre los datos del caso hubo algo que le diera no solo la ubicación sino, incluso, el numero de apartamento donde se llevaría a acabo el crimen. En esta escena en particular nada esta puesto al azar —lo anoto como dato pendiente anexo a su teoría "_reloj_".

Comió otro trozo de chocolate mirando con detenimiento al techo.

—Es probable que Misora haya llegado sola o tal vez no iba sola… pero L no estaba presente en EU en ese momento, quizás el pudo enviarle refuerzos porque no tenía sentido que se topara sola a la víctima ya prendida en fuego fuera de un apartamento así como así. Hay algo más… el asesino deliberadamente deseaba llamar la atención de sus captores al poner todas las escenas anteriores tan fríamente montadas hasta el ultimo detalle, prenderle fuego a la última victima asi nada más no va dentro de su MO —pensó con calma —Vaya que gran criminal es BB, montando escenas que solo él puede entender para jugar con L. imagino el aprieto en el que puso a Misora al tratar de descifrar todo. Hasta empieza a agradarme su forma de operar.

La pista del crucigrama tampoco era muy útil ya que la primera dirección fue puesta en el diario, no podía agarrarse de esa. La enviaron directo a la policía y no tenia huellas, fue dejada así nada más. Nadie vio al mensajero y carecía de remitente. La descarto enseguida. En cuanto a los refuerzos… pues hubieran podido ser de apoyo pero, habrían sido de confianza de L, tal vez eran las personas que solían apoyarlo en casos como este: Aiber y Weddy.

—Es cierto… L solía mandarlos llamar cuando necesitaba algo pero, en este caso, ambos murieron hace tiempo y no tengo forma de comprobar ahora mismo que hayan estado en el mismo lugar de la cuarta victima —apunto los nombres en la lista asumiendo que hayan estado presentes— empiezo a creer que…

Sus meditaciones fueron interrumpidas por uno de sus ayudantes quien pidió permiso para poder entrar en la habitación.

—Perdona que te moleste Mello, llego el reporte de que ya cayó el jefe de la mafia del sur.

—Excelente… fue encontrado justo donde predije ¿no es así?

—Si, como dijiste lo encontramos justo donde indicaste —respondió excitado.

—Perfecto. Otra cosa ¿ha llegado lo que solicité al correo?

—Si, aquí está —le entrego en la mano un paquete poco más grande que una caja de zapatos que llevaba pegada una guía de mensajería.

Mello observó el paquete con gran alegría: un envío desde el Japón hecho por otro de sus secuaces que estaban allá, su colega Matt, quien hizo el viaje para recopilar información sobre Yotsuba así como los avances del caso KIRA. Básicamente esa gran empresa había quebrado luego de que todos sus directivos se vieron involucrados en varios asesinatos de competencias comerciales y como, posteriormente, todos murieron el mismo día y casi a la misma hora. Presuntamente estaban vinculados directamente a KIRA pero sin poderlo comprobar.

—Otra gran casualidad y algo me dice que KIRA también esta involucrado. Llamare a este día "_el día de las casualidades_" —pensó con sarcasmo.

De acuerdo con las anotaciones de Matt, el caso KIRA era llevado de forma local por la policía tal y como había supuesto y aun no era del todo visible la presencia de Near y la SPK. Pero no era la policía como tal la que ahora llevaba el caso, no, se trataba de una "_fuerza especial_" según investigo Matt comandada por un segundo L siguiendo la línea dejada por el L original. A los ojos del mundo eran el mismo L y solo unos pocos sabían la verdad.

Desde hacia un tiempo los asesinatos de KIRA se habían calmado, es decir, ya no eran los homicidios de criminales en masa que comenzaron siendo y, por lo mismo, la presencia de L ya no se sentía tan fuerte a nivel mundial. Todo había pasado de la locura inicial a acomodarse simplemente a la vida cotidiana lo cual era un tanto predecible porque KIRA había deseado tanto darse a conocer como un verdugo sin fronteras, un cuasi "_salvador_" pasando a ser una "_deidad_" alabada por casi todo el mundo; curiosamente el audaz detective que, inicialmente, había hecho una cacería fiera contra el criminal sin rostro nunca tuvo sin resultados positivos a los ojos del mundo pasando a un segundo plano y siendo olvidado por casi toda la gente y agencias policiales del mundo. Fue dejado de mencionar en los diarios y la televisión como si nunca hubiera existido.

—Todo está resultando demasiado conveniente para KIRA, demasiado bien acomodado para ser exactos —pensó calculador mientras regresaba a sus notas sobre el caso BB— que curioso que haya pasado tanto tiempo y ese supuesto L no lo haya resuelto…

Antes de pensar que golpe dar respecto al caso KIRA tenia en mente obtener los registros de habitantes de ese condominio en Pasadena, necesitaba confirmar la identidad de los visitantes ese día, si alguno coincidida en el patrón de las letras BB y si se veía a Misora pasar por las cámaras de seguridad el 22 de agosto, eso sería excelente para ayudar a sus investigaciones y su texto; incluso podría serle de utilidad para llevarlo a una conclusión.

Mandaría a uno de sus secuaces a conseguir los videos de cámaras de seguridad esperando que aun los tuvieran en la vigilancia del condominio así como los registros de entradas de visitantes. Sin perder tiempo se digirió a la sala de estar donde se hallaban todos sus hombres charlando y planeando la siguiente estrategia.

—Hay algo que necesito que hagas Y65 —le indico Mello a uno de sus nuevos hombres quien rápidamente se puso de pie para escucharlo.

—Dime, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Quiero que conduzcas hasta Pasadena, en concreto al bloque de apartamentos más grande que está sobre la calle Corson y North Lake al oeste —este dato lo extrajo del expediente—, encuentra el modo de que te den el registro de construcción así como los nombres de los habitantes y dueños de todos los departamentos, así como imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad de los últimos años, pide que te den todos los respaldos con los que cuenten. Llévate a Collins o Harper de ser necesario.

—Muy bien Mello, salimos en seguida.

Desde su ubicación hasta Pasadena serían varias horas entonces no quedaba más que esperar a que volviera con la información solicitada. Mientras tanto revisaría a detalle lo que Matt habia enviado desde tan lejos.

—Que cosa que el segundo L sea japonés lo mismo KIRA —se dijo recordando su "_día de las casualidades_"—, esta es sencilla y no se necesita pensar mucho solo recabar la evidencia que lo avale entonces pensaré en algo que nos deje en claro el MO del asesino estrafalario. Algo que haga que KIRA se revele de algún modo y ese "L" pueda estar involucrado.

Volvió a revisar los apuntes de su propia investigación y solo necesitaba los datos del Condo para concluir algo, había una cosa que estaba rondando en su mente desde hacia varias semanas. Una idea loca que había tenido al principio pero no estaba seguro.

—BB se estaba tomando personal el que L diera con él a pesar de lo rebuscado de la evidencia. Le puso las cosas complejas para que fuera exactamente él quien investigara y luego lo enredo todo para tenerlo metido en el caso… como si BB quisiera cobrarse algo… como si… lo conociera —pensó resuelto—, es probable que BB conociera a L de algún lado pero ¿de dónde? —en ese instante abrió mucho los ojos, solo había un sitio de donde pudieran conocerse dado que no se sabía de ningún otro personaje como él— ¡Roger!

Sin perder tiempo corrió a buscar su viejo teléfono móvil entre una pequeña caja con sus escasas pertenencias encendiéndolo rápidamente, en su mente pulsaba una idea una posibilidad de saber algo más sobre ese homicida serial solo conocido como BB. Apenas el teléfono termino de encender telefoneo a Winchester, tenia que hablar con Roger a la brevedad no importaba qué hora fuera allá. Espero con calma hasta que le respondieran el teléfono.

—Si, diga.

—Buenas noches. Necesito hablar con Roger urgentemente.

—¿Quién lo busca a esta hora?

—Soy Mello.

El joven caminaba en círculos en la habitación esperando que Roger atendiera la llamada, no podía esperar y, en definitiva, no podía ser otro día. Esa noche resolvería un punto importante en su documentación. Finalmente tomo asiento en una silla que tenia a la mano.

—Que tonto, ¿por qué no pensé en esa posibilidad desde el inicio? Me hubiera ahorrado varias deducciones pero… lo importante era plasmar todo el caso lo más detallado posible. El resolver esta pregunta le dará sentido a varias cosas y tal vez a la conclusión del caso.

—Mello… —la cansada voz de Roger se oyó al otro lado de la línea— ¿qué pasa?

—Necesito que hagas memoria sobre algo —indico el joven rápidamente— ¿L te hablo en alguna ocasión sobre un asesino serial ubicado en LA que estuviera investigando personalmente?

—Bueno, él me habló de varios asi que…

—Ubicado en LA, específicamente aquí y se llamaba BB —confirmo insistente.

—¿BB? Ya recuerdo… —comenzó a decir con calma— En su momento me hablo de eso ya que estaba sorprendido de ver que BB se había vuelto asesino.

—¿También lo conocías?

—Si, de hecho fue alumno en la casa de Wammy —respondió con toda calma haciendo que Mello casi se cayera de la silla—, creí que estabas al tanto de eso.

—No, no recuerdo a alguien con ese nombre. Yo llegue cuando él ya no estaba, si mal no recuerdo no llevaba mucho tiempo de haber muerto.

—L investigo que se cambió el nombre a Beyond Birthday al dejar la casa de Wammy pero su nombre real es desconocido como bien sabes. Quería ser el sucesor de L.

—Asi que es eso… —respondió sorprendido.

—¿Qué estás investigando Mello?

—Estoy documentando todo este caso, creo que sabes que siempre fui admirador del trabajo de L y este caso ha pasado muy desapercibido, la gente le dio el crédito al FBI dejando a L de lado. Quiero reivindicarlo.

—Siendo asi te diré esto: B no estaba capacitado para ser el sucesor de L, eso él mismo lo sabía. Como imaginarás B no lo tomo muy bien y fue por eso que abandono la casa y se marchó. No supimos de él durante bastante tiempo hasta que los asesinatos salieron a la luz. L siempre creyó que era el rencor de B lo que se vio en esos homicidios, pero… no tengo más información L no me daba tantos detalles como piensas.

—¿Cómo era B, lo recuerdas?

—Un joven igual de brillante que L, su inteligencia era comparable solo con la de él pero no te sé decir por qué parecía tener algo siniestro, no me parecía un joven de bien aunque no sé por qué, intuición supongo.

—Gracias Roger y perdóname por molestarte a esta hora —Mello estaba apenado pero era vital para él conocer esta información.

—Me alegra saber que estás vivo —dijo el anciano al otro lado de la línea en tono condescendiente—, me dejaste preocupado cuando escapaste. ¿Dónde has…?

—Lo siento… —Mello no escuchó qué más decía Roger y colgó.

Con esa llamada fue suficiente para sustentar que BB era un nombre falso usado por un alumno de la casa de Wammy para reta un duelo de detectives, de eso se trataba al final del día. Las pistas debían ser rebuscadas ya que si todo hubiera sido sencillo L jamás se hubiera interesado en el caso y menos habría pedido apoyo de una detective del calibre de Misora. El detalle mencionado por Roger como "_siniestro_" lo dejo concluyendo que ese sadismo era parte de su genialidad pero no podía saber aun por qué había elegido a esas víctimas específicamente.

—Pudo ser que fueran elegidos desesperadamente al azar —pensó mirando los rostros sin vida de las tres victimas así como la foto del cuerpo calcinado que tenia en la pared—. Si fueron al azar porque no hay nada que los conecte algo debían tener entonces él debió conocerlos o verlos de alguna forma para seleccionarlos como victimas —se dijo resuelto—. Están relacionados de alguna forma, no me trago el que no tengan conexión ya que hay millones de personas en este país y cientos de miles en esta ciudad como para descartar la relación entre ellos.

Dejo un momento el caso BB para centrar su atención en las notas de Matt sobre Yotsuba y KIRA ya que solo las habia visto muy por encima y también necesitaba sumergirse en ese asunto mientras sus secuaces iban a Pasadena a revisar el condominio. El caso KIRA estaba basado en algo completamente diferente a BB al parecer ya que en LA el asesino BB era quien llevaba a cabo todo tan solo valiéndose de su inteligencia mientras KIRA tenia apoyo a nivel mundial, no sería sorprendente que entre sus mismos adoradores estuvieran matones a sueldo, mercenarios aunque eso no cuadraría con todas las muertes.

—KIRA solo necesita un nombre o rostro para matar, ¿Cómo lo hace? Eso es algo que aun no se sabe pero no tiene nada de sobrenatural, debe haber algún modo mediante el cual él hace todo eso. Seguramente los ejecutivos de Yotsuba lograron contactarlo de algún modo, debieron pagarle para eliminar a toda su competencia comercial —Mello estaba realmente inspirado sacando conclusiones de todo tipo al tener esa información en las manos—. Si lo que creo es cierto entonces KIRA no es más que un vulgar asesino que hace favores a poderosos.

No estaba totalmente seguro de esto último y necesitaba más datos para poderlo corroborar pero, a simple vista, Yotsuba se había involucrado con él para ejecutar esos homicidios. ¿Cómo supo que se metieron con KIRA? Porque toda la mesa directiva de Yotsuba murió el mismo día y casi al mismo tiempo. Perecieron uno tras otro en un lapso de solo minutos. Seguramente KIRA se canso de ellos y él mismo los elimino luego de concluir con todas sus demandas, era una entidad que se cobraba ese tipo de favores al parecer por eso los gobiernos no habían hecho ningún pacto con él, los asesinatos de los cientos jefes de mafia y organizaciones criminales fueron cosa del propio KIRA y no una solicitud gubernamental.

—Que interesante si fuera el caso ya que de otro modo no tendría explicación como es que Yotsuba lograron eliminar a toda su competencia y fue el mismo KIRA quien planto la evidencia que los conectaba con esos homicidios haciendo que la policía incluso testificara —reviso las demás paginas del reporte enviado por Matt—. Curioso si estos policías fueran los asignados a la supuesta "fuerza especial", con eso creo se cerrarían dos casos muy importantes. El núcleo de todo el problema esta en esa fuerza dirigida por el Segundo L casi podría concluir que ese sujeto es…

En ese momento estaba por concluir algo importante pero hacían falta datos que lo comprobaran.

—Solo necesito una sola cosa para confirmarlo.

Tomo su viejo móvil que estaba sobre la mesita de la habitación y buscó el número de Matt.

.

.

.

**Continuará…**


End file.
